OTHER
by CrimsonMaidenXXX
Summary: A new foreigner arrived in Wonderland and she was instantly disliked by most of the roleholders because of her personality which match the prison warden. But it's not her fault that she's there. She never wanted to. Why would she want to be stuck with bunch of weirdos? What's the REAL reason for her arrival in Wonderland?
1. Akira Ryuuzaki

**Title: Other**

**Rated: T**

**Anime: Heart/Clover/Joker no Kuni no Alice**

Summary:

A new foreigner arrived in Wonderland and she was instantly disliked by most of the roleholders because of her personality which match the prison warden. But it's not her fault that she's there. She never wanted to. Why would she want to be stuck with bunch of weirdos? What's the REAL reason for her arrival in Wonderland?

**(A/N: I dedicate this story to my favorite author here in fanfiction, HALLOWBLUE ****,some of the ideas of this story—including little Red—belongs to her, I just borrowed it. Anyway, this story has an OC, I'm not expecting anything but I'd like to know your view about my OC after you read it so I'd be able to make changes if needed.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the HnKnA characters,settings and Red Joker. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

**ENJOY! **

**CHAPTER 1-AKIRA RYUUZAKI**

Everything in my life was damn normal before finding myself in this unknown place. I am a typical 16-year-old Japanese highschool girl who will skip class if she will find it boring out of the blue and will always gets herself in trouble. Most of my classmates said I am beautiful and they added that my good looks will put to waste if I won't change my bad habits.

Duh, like I care about a single thing they say. First of all, I am not beautiful, it irks me whenever someone says that. You see, I'm a man in a woman's body. Kidding. I'm not a lesbian alright; I am just very unladylike, trash talker and a warfreak. I am always in the Discipline's office and I gotta feeling that the Prefect's already getting tired of seeing the same face almost everyday.

But anyway, we're getting off the topic, it doesn't have any connection to what I want to tell right now, but at least you already have an idea of what kind of person Ryuuzaki Akira is.

Yep, that's my freakin' name.

So this is how it started.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Little Red was on her way back to the Circus when she saw a silhouette figure in the forest, she stopped and looked at the figure. Red wonders if it's White but she remembers that the jester is quite busy with his works. Then who? Alice? She doesn't think so. Curiousity made its way inside her so she decided to take a closer look. With careful steps, she moved behind a tree.

"Whoa…Who is she?". Red asked in a tiny voice.

It wasn't Alice.

The unknown figure she saw is a tall female with waist length apple red hair and forest green eyes. It was pretty obvious on the female's expression that she doesn't know where she is.

'What is she?'. Red asked in her thoughts.'She doesn't look like she's from here…'

The red haired stranger was wearing a long sleeves white polo with loose black necktie and black school skirt.

"Where in the fucking devil am I?! The fuck is this place?".

The little Joker hiding behind the tree frowns a little as she heard the stranger spoke and it reminded her of a certain someone. The stranger was angry; Red could see it on her face. Red thought of approaching her but she started walking the opposite direction.

"Red!".

She turned around and saw White who walked outside the Circus tent. He neared the little girl and looked down at her with his usual expression.

"What are you doing here,Red?". He asked as he lightly pinched his right cheek, unable to resist her cuteness. "Didn't I told you to go back inside? What's taking you long?".

"Someone was there,White!". She pointed at the spot where the stranger was before she left.

"Oh?". White tilted his head to the side."Who?".

Red shook her head."I don't know, she looked like she's lost and she wasn't from here!".

~.~.~.~

Akira was beyond pissed. And close to murdering someone, and that someone would be her blue haired best friend.

"I swear Mizuki will regret playing a prank on me, I'll make sure of it!". She said through gritted teeth.

What she hates most is being the target of pranks and mean games. Her classmates will not dare to pull one on her—they know too well what she can do-so the only person who has the guts to do that was her best friend,Mizuki.

She continued to walk in the forest, her eyes glancing at the weird arrows pointing at different directions which hanged on the trees.

"I wonder… if this is still part of the Circus…". Akira and her classmates went at the Circus near their school that day. A foreign group will perform so they decided to watch. While waiting for the performance, she and her best friend took a walk for awhile and they found themselves in the House of Diamond Mirrors. And there, in that place, Mizuki disappeared without her knowing. She was hell annoyed at the thought of Mizuki planning something mischievous(maybe to get back on her for ditching her last week when they're supposed to go to Hokkaido). While walking around the place to find the exit since she got lost already. She found a Joker card lying on the hardened glass floor and after that she felt dizzy, her surrounding spiraled before her eyes and she felt herself fell.

Akira rubbed the back of her head, thinking that Mizuki hit her with something hard and that's what knocked her unconscious.

~.~.~.~

After a long, long walk(she's thankful she wore rubber shoes that day—Converse, to be exact—heels and leather black shoes make her feet hurt) she found herself in another place.

"My bad… is that a castle?". She asked with an awe as she looked up at the Hearts Castle from a distance. 'Shit, this is more than I thought! What did Mizuki do to me?!'.

"Hey, You!".

The redhead turned around."What—Whoa! What the fuck?!". It was a tall handsome man clad in a plaid red checkered waist coat, his hair was pure white and eyes were bloodred. Akira thought he looked perfect an handsome if it weren't for the pair of white rabbit ears on his head.

'What kind of drug did Mizuki made me drink or inhale and I'm having such weird hallucinations!'. She thought.

Akira remained staring at him, her eyes roaming from head to toe and she didn't realize that the man with rabbit ears is growing more impatient and angry. He pulled out his gun, points it at Akira and spoke in a loud stern voice.

"Stop staring you filthy thing!". He did not hesitate to pull the trigger.

Akira was pulled out of her deep thoughts and dodge the bullet as fast as she could but unfortunately, she still got hit on her upper right arm. The blood stained the sleeve of her uniform.

"AHHH!". Akira fell down on the ground, she winced at the pain she felt from the fresh wound on her arm. That's the first time she got shot and it doesn't really feel good. She hold her right arm with her left and glared up at the rabbit eared man.

"What's wrong with you?! I'm not doing anything wrong, you sick-son-of-a-bitch-who-wore-fucking-rabbit-ears!". The man no longer looked handsome to her, she hates him and if he wasn't armed, she'll beat the crap out of him right then and there.

And as she stared angrily at the one who shoot her, fear raced in her veins as she thought again if this was still part of her best friend's plan. Or she never really did play a prank on her.

Akira simply got lost. Elsewhere.

**(A/N: So what do you think guys? X) Worth continuing or not? XD I guess you observe that I have grammatical errors—even in typing the Author's Note—and I apologize for that, I really suck at grammar though I was hoping I'm having improvements. So, you know what to do guys x) Please Review, constructive criticisms are highly accepted and appreciated but no foul mouthed, insulting reviews Q_Q I am no super human. And please don't forget to tell me your opinions about my OC Akira Ryuuzaki; Mary Sue or not? She doesn't look like a perfect goddess like character for me but that's my view. I'm not sure in the eyes of the others. ;) )**

**Fairfarren!**

**-Angel **


	2. The Other Vial, The Other Foreigner

**( I apologize if it took so long for me to post the next chapter, college life is so busy and my first semester just ended this Saturday. Anyway, I am happy with the reviews I got from the previous chapter. **** Thank you,guys, so here's the next chapter…Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HnKnA and Red Joker. They all belonged to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 2: The Other Vial, The Other Foreigner**

Peter White wasn't in the mood to be happy that day. First, he got into a fight with Blood Dupre and he lost sight of his beloved Alice awhile ago. He wondered where she went and he really hates it when his beloved foreigner just left him out of the blue. It broke his heart but still he loves her and will still hope that she will love him back.

So yeah, Peter is currently in a foul mood and the red haired female standing outside the gates of Heart Castle just added up in his anger. He doesn't have any idea who the girl is nor see her face but he quickly felt annoyance and anger.

Why is that? But it doesn't matter. He doesn't like anyone but Alice. He thought she was a faceless but she wasn't, and her clothes looked really different.

'Is she a roleholder?'. He asked in his thoughts. But no, he doesn't think so. She was shocked when she saw him, like that's the first time she saw a man with rabbit ears.

'Then maybe she's a…'. He shook his head mentally, not acknowledging the idea which came in his mind if what is she. 'She can't be…Alice is the only one…'

A huge vein popped on his forehead as the unknown redhead spoke angrily at him. The foul words which her lips formed and the way she act quickly reminded him of the Black Joker. And he hates the Prison Warden a lot, so if the girl in front of him came from Black then he might as well hate her.

~.~.~.~

Black Joker was doing his usual work in the prison when he found an odd looking red box inside a vacant cell.

"What the fuck?". He found it weird to see a box inside an empty cell and it's in the middle for god's sake, Black thought that it must be Red's and she left it there. But the cell was locked, she won't make it inside. And so, after a few minutes of wondering, he opened the cell and walked inside. He took the box and opened it without any hesitation.

~.~.~.~

Peter was about to shoot Akira again when someone came and interrupted.

"White!".

Peter lowered the gun and turned around angrily to whoever who called him. To his dismay, it was the hare-in-denial Elliot March.

"You are going to pay on the ruckus you did at the mansion!". Elliot shouted angrily at him. He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the other being.

Peter's attention is no longer at Akira, so she took advantage of this situation and quickly ran while holding her wounded arm. She ran back to the forest and went deeper until she's no longer in sight.

She sat down under a shady tree, panting and sweating from the escape she did awhile ago. She looked down at her wound and let out a groan.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Damn it!". Akira exclaimed loudly to herself."This is the most fucked day of my entire existence!". She rolled the sleeve of her uniform and looked at the wound closely; a bullet was buried deep inside.

"Fuck,". She muttered."What did I do to deserve this shit?".

Akira decided to take the bullet out with her bare hand, she has no choice left. And when she did, she tried her best not to scream so she bit her lower lip and think of cookies, Linkin Park and voodoo dolls.

~.~.~.~

"White!". Black Joker yelled from the top of his lungs as he stared angry and shocked at the content of the box he took from the cell awhile ago. "White! Get your ass in here right now!".

And after a few minutes, the jester finally came. White walked towards Black with a calm expression.

"Black, you do know that I'm busy in the circus,right? Performance is soon and we need to prepare".

"Tch! Like I give a fuck!".

White sighed and shook his head."Well, what is it?".

His counterpart shoved the box to him and he holds it with both hands. The jester looked down at it.

"Found that inside a vacant cell". Black told him in an angry voice."That' s not a fucking funny joke, White… if I fucking find out that Red did that, she's dead".

White shot him a glare."Red won't do something like this,Joker and you know that".

He returned his gaze to the box, the jester was surprised, why not? There's a small white paper inside the box with the 'SURPRISE' words written on it in capital letters and what's shocking is the vial inside filled with pinkish liquid but instead of heart, the top cover is diamond. White's face contorted a serious expression, he knew what it means…but if what he's thinking is right, then why was the vial filled instead of empty? And its design is different compare to Alice's vial. He got a feeling that something different will happen…soon.

**(What do you think guys? ^_^Sorry if its a little short but I'll make sure the next chapter would be long, my mind is still recovering from the suffering from Finals, that's why. XD You know what to do, Please Review!)**

**-Angel**


End file.
